


a lil tied up

by Otakuitus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuitus/pseuds/Otakuitus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for my friend, Jewel who requested this. its a one shot reader-sort of...anyway enjoy! please leave comments below. i will do more of these if you ask nicely!</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lil tied up

The night was hot on Beforus, and it was going to get hotter. your name is ______, a human girl that has somehow made it to Beforus. You also some how got Kankri Vantas to be your Matesprite, amazing. lately Kankri has been in a sour mood and you know just how to use this to your advantage, pailing. Your in the hive that the 2 of you share. Your in a tight black dress that leaves your chest and rear cleavage exposed. you had tied him to the bed, wrists together and ankles spread. oh how he looked tied up and blushing candy red over his grey skin in just his red briefs. you kissed his grey body from horns to toes. he moans and bucks and slurs under his breath when you touch a erotic zone on him. you slide his shorts off and his bulge is fully out wand waving in your face. kanni asked you, why he was tied up like this, you answered him," cause someone's been a bad boy, scratching up my friends out of jealousy. so i'm reminding you that your /my/ bitch, Vantas." you stroke the red bulge squeezing the tip and base as you lick up the middle. kankri rolls his head back as you lick his bulge and it drolls a liquid like pre-cum, licking up the under side and sucking a few inches into your mouth. the bugle wriggles around in the back of your throat. you pull out making a loud, lewd, slurping sound. you sit up sliding your hands up your legs and sliding down a black thong. you crawl up kankri's body and sit on his face as he leans against a mound of pillows. you lean back, holding yourself up with your arms on either side of his body as he eats you out skillfully.your enjoying this, his lips, tonge, all of it on your lower lips till he stops. you tell him to get back to it but he moans to you that he's had enough and feels like he's going to burst. you get off his face and smirk at him. you stand above his pelvis and his bulge stands up high reaching for your moist, warm cavern. you slowly lower yourself as it crawls up your thigh and flicks at your clit before slithering in. you sat on his pelvis and rolled your hips in a circle as the red organ wiggled and spread your wet and hot vagina walls. You place your hands on his chest and use him as leverage as you lift and lower your hips, fucking his bright red tentabulge. you bite your lip as you enjoy the odd yet satisfying feeling.your walls clamp down when he hits your G spot and it triggers your climax. kankri slides his bulge off as you roll off onto his legs basking in your afterglow. the red bulge is soaking wet and dripping with both your fluids. you were too busy to notice he had came inside you till you saw the bulge and the puddle of thick red slush dripping out your sore pussy. you clean it up with a towel off the side of your bed and untie kankri. he hugs you close to him and scratches the cancer symbol onto your back and the fabric as he whispers in your ear," thanks for playing, 6ut your still my 6itch."


End file.
